Attack on Nations
by RavenExpert
Summary: Ever since the Titans came again in modern times to exterminate humanity, the nations decided to band together and forget their pasts in order to fully extinguish the Titans out of Earth. Rated T for blood, violence, bad language.
1. The Beginning of the End

Attack on Nations - Shingeki no Kuni-tachi

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Shingeki no Kyojin crossover.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

...

_Year 800s was the first time the Titans came to Earth. Despite the deaths of the millions of people, the citizens at that time managed to drive them away and regain their population._

_When the time was 2000s, the nightmare came back to life..._

...

* * *

...

"No good... Lots of smaller nations have fallen now."

The situation in the meeting room was very intense. The meeting was attended by the surviving nations from the Titans' wrath and power. Unlike the Pictonians back then, the Titans were probably 110% more powerful than them. They all realized that they did not have time for petty arguments. Even as they talked, the Titans might be devouring even more innocent people. The surviving countries are mostly Europeans and Asians.

"Hey, where's China?"

"He said that he would be out for a while."

During the meeting, no one seemed to be able to talk for long, as most of them were injured. Was it about time they gave up? No. The answer was no.

In the midst of that, the door to the meeting room was suddenly opened quite abruptly. Everyone was shocked to see that since the atmosphere was so silent to begin with. "Everyone, I got good news, aru!"

"What? It's just you, China..." England sighed.

China brought in a thick book. It looked really old. "What's this?" France asked.

"I found this book when I was rummaging around the storage room."

"China, this is not the time to-"

"Just listen to me!" China cut off Germany's statement. He soon opened the thick book. "You see, I was digging into the old archives, and I found something interesting!"

The Nations gathered around to see what he meant. He showed an illustration from the book. They became shocked when they realized that it was an illustration of a Colossal Titan, with smaller Titans on the back.

"It seems that those Titans also came to Earth long ago. Judging by how old this is, I'd say it's from the 800s."

"About thousand years ago!? But we should've existed during that time!"

"I don't understand about that too."

France flipped through the book, and then he saw the war equipments used during those days. "What's this? 3D Maneuver Gear?"

"That's the equipment used by the soldiers and trainees at that time to battle against the Titans. It's actually quite simple, and I think we can create a better one with our current technology!" China looked excited.

The idea seemed to be reasonable in everyone's mind. Germany, seemed to be pleased by the discovery, began to talk with the others. "Alright, then this is a chance we can't miss."

Japan, with an enlightened face, turned to Germany. "I'll use the technology from my homeland."

"Okay. Let me know if you need engineers and such."

"Leave the army to me!" America shouted.

"I'll help you on the development, using my- Britain's technology." England looked proud.

"I'll provide the other weapons. Don't underestimate me." Swiss replied.

Seeing the current event, it would seem as the Nations started to band together again.

...

It was the time for the humanity to begin their renewed revenge.

The army was not enough to fight the Titans by themselves, and thus they decided to join in the battle. Until the equipments were done being manufactured, the remaining army tried to hold their ground from the Titans.

...

* * *

**_A/N: I've been trying to create something since I'm a little bored._**


	2. The Nation's Proceeding

Attack on Nations - Shingeki no Kuni-tachi

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Shingeki no Kyojin crossover.

Chapter 2: The Nation's Proceeding

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

...

The world was desperate to fight the Titan who were out of their league. The old records of the fighting back in the 800s were their only hope. Thanks to that, they learned the Titan's weak point: the nape of their neck.

"Alright, we're gonna win this fight!" America exclaimed.

In that meeting, the table was full of enhanced war equipments. Those were not the 3D Maneuver Gears, but rather more developed war equipments, as how the 2000s should be.

"I used the 3D Maneuver Gears' status and ability as a reference in these equipments. They should prove useful in our battle against them. However, these are just prototypes." Japan explained.

"This is not the first time we fought against those kinds of monsters anyway." England paused. "Not after that mansion."

The words were enough to silence the whole atmosphere, until Germany talked. "Time is of the essence. Prototype or not, we need anything we can find to fight."

Everyone nodded in agreement. It was probably the first time they agreed on something.

"There will be no time to practice. Let's use these equipments to those Titans as a live demonstration." America said.

However, America's idea was unusually crazy, which made some of the nations went against that idea for a second. The meeting turned into a chaos for a minute there, but when England saw America's face, full of anguish, sadness, and frustration, he knew the very reason why he wanted to do a live demonstration.

It was because his sibling was severely injured during the attack and was in coma as of that time. Coma practically meant that the nation "died" at the moment. During this condition, they could be reawakened, but it needed time and effort. He had to be blaming himself for not being able to protect his blood-related family.

"That's enough, guys. I must say, I agree with America this time." Everyone turned to look at England. "Even as we are bickering like this, the Titans continued to swallow more and more, and that is certainly something we want to avoid at all costs."

Russia went silent before talking. "Well, we have defeated that kind long ago, so let's go wild in the present too. We as nations are immortal. As long as our land is not injured, we can fight as long as we live."

Germany stood up. "Then, with this, let us establish a special army force, with the Personifications as the members. With these equipments, we'll drive out those Titans again."

"Oh, one more thing that I have to tell everyone." Japan said. Everyone reacted to his statement. Japan brought out a giant wooden box, which seemed to be heavy. He opened the top part and then rolled the box on one side, which caused the things inside the box to come out.

The team was surprised to see the things inside it. Those were heavy weaponry with lots of kinds. From long-ranged to close combat. "We also have developed new weapons by combining mine and Swiss-san's weaponry technologies."

They were excited to see the new weapons and started to pick them up, one by one. However, Japan gave asimple long sword to America. Of course, the latter was confused. "Dude, I fight with guns and long-ranged weapons, not swords!"

"America-san, you need to see more." America grabbed the sword with a rather displeased face. "Try swinging it a bit."

The American didn't understand what Japan said, but he did it anyway. He swung the sword just a bit, and then suddenly he heard a sound from the sword. The blade suddenly split in two and opened up. The sword's holder also bent and a trigger came out. Between the two blades, a rifle's gun end came out.

In short, the sword became a rifle, with the sword parts still attached to the hilt and the barrel. "Whoa! This is awesome!"

"With this, I'm sure you'll be able to fight close-combat and long-ranged." Japan turned to the others. "In fact, the other weapons are dual-modes too. Please use the weapons that you feel most comfortable with."

The others started to try and take weapons they felt nice. When Romano was about to take one, Spain prevented him. "Roma, you're not in good condition to fight, right? This time, leave this to your boss."

Spain patted Romano's shoulder. The Italian didn't seem pleased by Spain's decision. He shoved the Spaniard's hand off his shoulder and then banged his fist on the table. The sudden sound attracted the attention of others. Moreover, Romano shouted in that room.

"LISTEN HERE, YOU SPANIARD BASTARD! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I'M GONNA STAY BEHIND AND DO NOTHING WHEN MY _FRATELLO_ IS COMA NOW!? I'M GONNA GO AND THAT'S THAT!"

Spain stayed silent. He also knew. Italy Veneziano... North Italy was in coma too. Not just him, even most of the nations in the meeting room knew. Romano shouted with small tears on the edges of his eyes. Romano's shout put the whole atmosphere from excitement to silent. During that time, England took a rifle and gave it to Romano. The Italian didn't have time to be scared of the British since his feelings were overwhelmed with the will to rescue his brother.

"You are used to using rifles right? You have a lot of mafias." Romano received the weapon without talking much. England took a bullet that was included in the box too. "This is a special bullet made by Swiss and me."

The British pressed a small button on the bullet, and then suddenly the bullet split into five parts. Those parts were sharp as hell. "Listen, Romano. This special bullet is created specifically not to inflict a shot, but to inflict a cut. In short, you'll not be shooting bullets, but you'll be shooting knives." Swiss explained.

"With this, I'm sure you'll be able to fight against the Titans too. Aim for the neck, remember?"

Romano went silent before he took the bullet. "You don't have to tell me." He loaded the rifle with the bullet and readied it.

"Looks like we are ready. England-san."

"Right." England pulled out a screen, and then a world map appeared on the screen. The map was different. There were a lot of black areas and red dots on the map. "The red dots are the Titans, and the black areas are... Well, you know."

Everyone looked serious. Yes. The black areas are the defeated nations.

Aside from those two, there were also gray areas. "Gray areas are the comatose nations, or inactive nations. These gray areas still can be saved. In order to reawaken them, we have to clear that area from the Titans and search for the citizens. If it's still gray-colored, then the citizens must be still alive."

As Romano said earlier, the northern part of Italy was gray. There were also a lot of other gray areas. "Seeing this, I'm sure you all know what we're going to do, right?" Germany stood up and asked the team.

They all nodded in agreement. Japan smiled and then turned to face America.

"What will be our first step, America-san?" Japan asked. Everyone looked at America, who was still absent-minded in the present, but he soon regained his composure few minutes later. He sheathed the sword after returning it to the sword form.

"...Freeing the comatose countries."

America's answer lightened the situation and brought one thing to life: their will to exterminate the Titans.

...

* * *

**_A/N: Honestly, I haven't watched or read Shingeki no Kyojin until the end, but I like the concept, although it's plain and a little bit... underdeveloped. ...No flame please. I love the two of them together. Reviews are totally unexpected here._**


	3. To Europe

Attack on Nations - Shingeki no Kuni-tachi

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Shingeki no Kyojin crossover.

Chapter 3: To Europe

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

...

"We won't be able to win against those things by violence alone. We have something they don't." England pointed towards his head. After that, he paused for a second before pointing into another area in the world map. "Anyway, personally I think our first objective should be freeing some of the European countries. A lot of smaller nations are still in the grey area. Let's focus on this mission first."

Japan pointed towards a certain area in the Europe. "Then let's focus on one area first. England-san, can you display the current status of Europe area?"

"Alright." England changed the screen to a status screen of each area before he looked at it intently. "According to the current status, I have to say that saving Italy might come first."

Romano soon turned his head towards England when he heard that. Germany was sort of shocked too. "Is that true, England!?"

"Though I can't guarantee our safety, but according to the latest data, the Titans in this area are lesser in number than in other countries."

Few seconds later, Spain looked at Romano's face silently. He saw that Romano was smiling nervously as sweat was running down his face. After that, he turned to England. "If we're going to save Ita, then all of us will have to go out and do it, right?"

"We don't have much members in this team, so we have no choice but to go. All of us."

After a silence for a moment, America stepped towards England, who was standing in front of the screen. He turned his face towards his teammates. "Alright. We're going to Italy and rescue him first. Listen."

Before he said anything, England noticed that America was absolutely different from the usual him. His eyes looked sharp, not like usual. It was more accurate to say that his eyes looked similar to that of a hunter, waiting to take down its prey. "Since the number of Titans over here are not as much as the other areas, just hunt whatever you can find. The key is to make them separate from each other so those Titans will not meet one another. If they do, they'll be surely harder to defeat."

"You're getting quite a hang of this, America." Germany said.

"Anyway, it seems they won't appear at night, so let's roll out during evening. The lesser the enemy, we can conserve more energy."

"Alright! Let's get our weapons and strike back!" Spain said enthusiastically.

...

* * *

...

By the evening, in the targeted area.

A lot of buildings and parameters of Italy had been destroyed. The team arrived in helicopters which dropped them on various rooftops. When Romano stepped on his homeland, he felt such strong hatred and anger overflowing his body.

...

* * *

...

_"In the 800s, apparently, there was someone who could turn into a Titan and helped humanity. After that, more and more people became Titan Shifters in order to fully extinguish the enemies from Earth." China explained._

_"A Titan Shifter? Who could it be?" England asked._

_"Not much records about it in the old archives, but apparently it was someone goes by the name Eren Jaeger."_

_Germany raised one of his eyebrows when he heard that name. "Eren... Jaeger, you said?"_

_"Yeah. Do you know him, Germany?"_

_He paused for a minute before answering. "Not really, but my boss told me once, that there was a boy who was symbolized as the "hope" for humanity during the battle of Titans years ago. He never told me the name of that boy, but I think he meant this boy."_

_China looked at Germany for a second before looking back at the article. "Eren Jaeger... As one of the 104th trainees squad, he was the fifth best in the class. However, instead of choosing the Military Police, where only the ten best could enter, Jaeger entered the Survey Corps instead. Apparently, his reason was so he could kill the Titans without trace." China read the explanation in the archive._

_"Jaeger means hunter in German. What a fitting name for someone like him." Germany said._

...

...

_"At least, let's take one alive. A 4-meter class should suffice."_

_"What do you mean, China?" France asked._

_"If we played our cards right, we might be able to use the research data in the previous struggle to create another Titan Shifter." China gulped down a bit. "But of course, all of this is just a gamble. Still, we will need a Titan or two for our research."_

...

* * *

...

The team prepared their equipments on their waist. From behind, they looked similar to those soldiers back in the photos. Unlike the usual 3D Maneuver Gear, they didn't need strings and hooks in order to fly. They simply needed electricity and power in order to move around in the air. The pipe attached on a machine on their waist could burst out gas and air like a jet pack. They just needed to attain their balance by using the controller on their hands.

Romano, with his special rifle on his hand, he gritted his teeth and turned on his equipments. "We'll just have to kill these bastards, right!?"

"Roma, remember our plan. We have to make them separate from each other." Spain said.

Without much talk, Romano started to fly using that equipments from one rooftop to another. He loaded the special bullets into his rifle and as he was flying behind a Titan, he quickly shot them towards the side of the neck.

...

_"Romano, listen. Even if you will be shooting knives, they are still bullets. Shooting at the Titan's nape vertically won't do a thing. So, shoot them from the side."_

...

The bullets pierced through the neck, and thus ending the Titan's life. It fell down and started to evaporate. After he attacked, Romano landed on a rooftop as he breathed. "That is something..."

However, he didn't notice a gigantic shadow behind him. "Roma! Behind you!"

As he heard someone was warning him, he turned his head to the back. He saw a giant hand was about to crush him. He couldn't move, but luckily, before it got him, it was hit on the nape and thus fell down. The one who hit it down was Spain, who attacked with his trusted halberd. He landed beside Romano right after he finished the Titan. "Roma! Are you okay!?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't just go off on your own, Romano! You know that we're in battlefield right now!"

"I have eyes to know that myself, you bastard! How long have we been fighting in wars by now?"

...

America continued to fly between the buildings as he defeated the Titans one by one. Then, he stopped at a rooftop, breathing quite hard due to exhaustion. England, who noticed this, went to his side after he finished a Titan too. "America, you should take a rest. You've been hunting for a lot of Titans by now."

"This is still not enough, England! I have to be stronger... Stronger than ever."

Even though England sometimes wished that America could get rid of his idiocy, but this time he was way far off. He was not in a condition to talk. He was filled with rage. "America, calm down. We can't have anyone fall down right now."

"I'm really calm now. Don't worry."

However, as time flew by, the Titans continued to attack the city. Even though the others kept on defeating them one by one, the number continued to grow, making the Titans' attack seemingly endless.

"We can't stay here anymore. Let's go." America activated his machine again before leaving. However, the nightmare began in that action.

Right when he was about to leave, a Titan appeared nearby and it stretched its giant arm to catch America. The latter did not notice it at first, but when he did, it was too late.

The next thing he knew, he was knocked to the other side of the rooftop. When he opened his eyes, he saw England was in the Titan's mouth. He was desperately trying to hold the giant's mouth with his arms. America was horrified by this sight. He quickly walked towards England, trying to get him out of there, but he couldn't. "You git! Don't come here!"

England let go one of his arms to try and activated the machine. It activated the pipes and thus managed to let him out. However, the Titan quickly closed its mouth with a hard thud. In desperation, America defeated that Titan by slashing its nape, and recovered England.

But his actions didn't perfectly end everything.

"Dude... y-your left arm..."

What was below England was a giant pool of blood. His left arm was gone.

...

* * *

**_A/N: Because I went to AFAID a while ago, now I'm interested in SnK again. Seriously, I never expected that this would be reviewed too. I hope this chapter doesn't let you down!_**


	4. Titan Shifter

Attack on Nations - Shingeki no Kuni-tachi

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Shingeki no Kyojin crossover.

Chapter 4: Titan Shifter

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

...

"Kuh...! Gh..." England continued to grunt because his arm was cut off. Even though it was recovering slowly, the recovery rate was extremely low. It didn't even look like it was recovering at all. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes in pain as he held his left shoulder. "Dammit... Looks like I won't last long enough..."

He opened one of his eyes as he kept on enduring the pain. America helped him to sit down, but he couldn't do anything to help recover the lost arm. After he looked at the British's wound, he gritted his teeth and then soon let go of his grip. He walked towards the edge and activated his machine. Before he left, England noticed that the American's eyes changed drastically. He tried to stand up while holding his severe wound.

...

France glided through the Titans as he kept on slashing their napes. He used dual swords since he was familiar with swords since in the war times. Despite his progress, he didn't look good. When he landed on a rooftop, he saw England was standing on the other side. Interested as to why he wasn't moving anywhere, France flew towards his area. "England, don't just stand here and-"

Before he finished his sentence, he soon stopped saying anything when he saw England's condition. "W-what? If you come just to laugh at me, then forget it."

France was silent before he saw anything. "You know, I've always wanted to defeat you in everything, but not in this state."

"S-shut up... I'm not in the condition to retort back..."

"Anyway, I can't just leave you here." France sheathed his swords back onto his waist. "I'll take you back to the HQ."

"Y-you're kidding, right? You even care to take me back?"

"Actually, in your state now I can strike you down anytime I want. However, do you really think that this is the time for that?" France stretched his hand. "No, right?"

England smirked a while later. "This is going to be the last time I ask for a help from you."

"Nah, I was the one who offered to help you."

...

* * *

...

Romano continued on going rampage towards the Titans. When he was feeling quite exhausted, he landed on a rooftop while taking a breath. "Dammit... I need to find Veneziano fast..."

"Roma!" Spain, who was following Romano the entire time, landed on the same rooftop as him. "Don't be too rash!"

"I don't have time for games, Spain! I need to find Veneziano!"

"I know, but if you keep on rushing, you'll end up hurting yourself!"

Before heading out again, Romano tried to stay calm and think rationally.

_Think... Where could he be...? When the country is at war, Nations usually in the front lines or somewhere in the country. Since I haven't seen Veneziano lately, I don't think he'll be in the front lines. Then, could he be in..._

When he seemed to have come to a realization, he turned on his machine and started to fly towards another direction. Spain knew that it was useless to try and stop Romano at this rate, so he decided to follow him instead. When they were half way, Spain knew where Romano was planning to go.

...

They arrived at a ruin of what supposed to be an expensive-looking building. Romano went right to the higher floor through a broken window, followed by Spain. They landed on an office room. "Wow, this place is in ruins..." Spain said.

The Italian walked around to look at the condition. A while later, he saw a man collapsed on the ground. Romano quickly went to his aid as soon as he noticed that the man was none other than one of his superiors. "Sir! Are you okay!?"

"O-oh... Romano, is that you?"

"Where are the others!?"

The man did not reply. Romano only gritted his teeth and lowered his head. After that, he looked at Spain who was standing behind him. "Spain, bring this man to safety! I don't care where, just let him out of here!"

"A-alright!" Spain soon walked towards the man and put him on his shoulder. "But what about you?"

"I'll stay here." Romano had a very serious face. "If my hunch is right, then Veneziano should still be here, somewhere within this building."

Spain looked surprised to hear his theory. "Do you have any proof to that?"

"It's just a hunch, so of course I don't have one."

The atmosphere went silent until the man whom Spain carried on his shoulder opened his mouth again. "Italy's... here."

Romano soon turned his face. "Really!?"

"After he let some of us escape to a bunker underground, he stayed here in order to check whether there was anybody left. However, I don't know what happened to him..."

After hearing that, the older Italian looked at Spain. "There. You got the proof you want. Now go, you bastard."

The Spaniard was reluctant to left at first, but he knew that if they stayed over there for too long, the Titans would crush them eventually. He turned on his machine and then left the building.

Unbeknownst to him, Romano was trembling.

...

* * *

...

On the other side of the country, Swiss was eliminating Titans one by one with his right sleeve was swinging by the wind's direction, and blood dripped on the ground from the sleeve. "Hah... It really is hard to finish this up with one arm only..."

After he rubbed his mouth with his left arm, he looked at the situation around the area. The number of the Titans seemed to have decreased quite a bit. "I wonder if the others managed to clean up too."

As he flew again towards another Titan, an image of someone else flashed within his mind.

_Liechtenstein... I swear that I will eliminate them all._

...

* * *

...

Back in the lines, England was in a recovery phase. As he panted hard, China applied some medical treatment so he could heal fast.

"I wonder if we can complete this mission..." China wondered.

"The Titans are trapped inside walls, so I think we can do it." England replied as he endured the pain.

...

Ever since their comeback, the government decided to create walls around nations in order to keep themselves safe. However, the walls were not good enough to keep them at bay. In the end, the Titans broke lots of walls and killed a lot of nations. Their main base was in America's place, where the walls were extremely thick and thus the Titans had a hard time coming in. However, a lot of parts in America's place had gone down too, so he himself was in a great pinch.

...

"Our main objective is to recover Italy and make sure that he's alright." England said. "We can kill the Titans after we recovered Italy."

...

* * *

...

Romano was still wandering around the building to find Italy. He tried to make a hunch or two to predict where he might be. When he was running across the ruined hallway, suddenly the wall by his right side blew up. He covered his face with his arms to protect his face from the dusts. When he opened his eyes, a giant arm was right in front of him.

However, the arm didn't move. Feeling curious, Romano soon jumped onto the arm. He saw a Titan, but the Titan was filled with smoke. It seemed it was deteriorating. What piqued his interest more, was that the smoke was especially large in the nape. Romano used the machine to get around the Titan in order to see what happened.

When he arrived at the perfect landing spot, his eyes was drowned in shock. It felt as if his whole body was being torn down. His mind wasn't stable. In shock, he quickly went to the nape.

Slowly, but surely, Italy was emerging from the Titan's nape.

...

* * *

**_A/N: Twists and turns are important elements from Attack on Titans. Happy reading!_**


End file.
